In recent years, computing devices are making progress by leaps and bounds, and the applications of computing devices can be seen everywhere. Among these, computers have been satisfying the needs of people by providing a myriads of functions, such as executions and calculations. For example, many personal computers have taken the center stages in family lives in offering entertainments, document processing, image displaying, etc.; industrial computers provides services such as management, control and monitoring for factories; and automotive computers provides drivers and passengers with multimedia entertainments and the ability to receive information in real time. On the whole, computers have become an integral part of the human society.
Moreover, more attention has been focused on heat dissipation inside the housings of the computers with increasing demands for higher specifications of the computers. Therefore, fans are usually provided during assembly to dispel heat accumulated inside a housing to the outside. However, each fan has to be connected to the power supply through an independent power cable, so the number of fans that can be assembled is limited by the finite number of connections available on the power supply. This in turn limits the efficiency of heat dissipation. Furthermore, the additional wire inside the housing makes cable routing and managing much more cumbersome.